


Mon Chaton

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bed Humping, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Phil Lester, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Neko Dan Howell, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Neko!Dan is a bad kitty.





	Mon Chaton

Dan crawled onto Phil’s lap, nuzzling the top of his head into Phil’s chest. He smiled as he felt Phil start to run his fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp and ears.

Phil let out a soft sigh and grinned as he heard a soft purr escape Dan’s lips. He let his nails graze the back of his ears, just like he liked it. 

“Hey there sweetheart. Did kitty just wake up?” Phil asked, using the back of his hand to caress Dan’s face. 

“MHmnn,” Dan responded, looking up at Phil and leaning into the soft touches. Phil chuckled; Dan was obviously feeling very affectionate today.

It had been a little over a year since he got Dan. At the time he really wasn’t looking at adopting a hybrid, but he knew that if he hadn’t taken Dan, he definitely wouldn’t have been nearly as healthy or happy as he was living with him. 

“I made breakfast earlier. There’s a few pancakes left if you want them.”

“Okay!” Dan chimed, hopping off of Phil. His brown tail flicked a little as he shuffled off to the kitchen. 

It didn’t feel like Dan had been living with him for so long. He was still the same curious little kitty that he first got. Granted, he was a lot more open as opposed to the soft spoken manner he first displayed. 

Since Dan was a hybrid, he’d been raised to be very submissive and obedient. Phil didn’t exactly have any problem with that, it was just that Dan was very submissive. He wouldn’t do anything without Phil’s direction. 

So just to make him more comfortable, Phil had a few rules in place. Not a lot, but just enough for Dan to know what he can and cannot do so he wouldn’t be so timid around him and about doing things around the flat.

_Rules for Kitty:_

  1. _Kitty only has to refer to me as “daddy” in the bedroom. If he chooses to do so outside of the bedroom, that is fine too._
  2. _Kitty is welcome to have cuddles whenever he wants_
  3. _Kitty will receive punishment when he is bad._
  4. _Kitty must always let daddy know when he’s sad, wants to try something new, or has any sort of request_
  5. _Kitty does not have to wear his collar all of the time, but when daddy tells him to put it on, he’s not allowed to take it off._  



 Although Dan was very good about following these rules, he had a couple of bad habits that didn’t really apply to those rules that Phil was not having; his worse one being his fixation with the sofa, the carpet, and the bed. 

For some reason, whenever Dan got horny and wanted to get off, he liked to rub himself up against the soft suede of the couch, the plush carpet, or the cool bed sheets until he came. 

Phil hated to restrict Dan from doing things, but this was one habit he could not let continue. Washing the sheets was one thing, but it was inexplicably difficult getting cum stains out of the upholstery and the carpet.

_Rule #6: Kitty will not get off by using the couch, carpet, or bed._

Until then, Dan and Phil lived happily and rather comfortably together. They had their own little routines for every day, most of which involved large amounts of cuddling and lots of kisses. Especially on days like today where Dan was very cuddly.

As soon as he’d finished his pancakes, he came back to Phil’s lap, snuggling up to him as he watched TV. Phil continued to scratch the top of Dan’s head, giggling softly at the little noises Dan would make.

The two of them stayed like this for about two hours until Phil had to run out to the shop really quickly.

“I’ll be right back kitty,” Phil said giving Dan a kiss on the cheek.

Dan nodded and watched as Phil walked out of the front door of the flat. He played with his tail, a bit unsure of what to do now that Phil was gone. He just wanted to be in his warm embrace, breathing in his heavenly scent.

God did Dan love the way Phil smelled. He peeled himself away from the door and hopped onto their bed. He wrapped his body up in their sheets trying to find Phil’s scent. After a couple of minutes, Dan gave up on that and decided to pick the scent off of Phil’s clothes.

He eventually found a pair of Phil’s pants. Throwing caution to the wind, Dan took a deep inhale of them letting the smell fill his nostrils. How could a particular scent be so arousing?

Dan surely didn’t know but that wasn’t stopping him. He let out a soft moan as he took another inhale of Phil’s pants. He was getting off on this a lot more than he liked to admit, but he couldn’t really complain.

After a few minutes of smelling Phil’s clothes and fantasizing about the various things he could do to him, Dan was very hard. The only thing on his mind was getting off.

He let his eyes wander to the bed and bit his lips.

Dan knew he probably shouldn’t, but the bed was so appealing. He wanted to feel the cool sheets beneath his cock. Plus, Phil was out of the house and he hadn’t done it so long.  

He palmed himself through his pants as pondered his decision. He wanted it. Dan removed his shirt and pants and laid on the bed, smiling slightly as his cock brushed up the sheets. This was the sensation he lived for.

As Dan rolled his hips into the bed he couldn’t help but let out a moan. He’d missed the feeling of his cock sliding against the bed. He thrust his hips forward, winding his free hand into the sheets.

“Fuck,” Dan muttered to himself, and ground his hips in little circles into the bed. A part of him wished Phil was behind him, fucking him into the mattress. He let out another mewl as he rutted his hips into the bed. 

He was so deeply in bliss that he hadn’t even heard Phil call and let him know he’d come back home, and he definitely didn’t hear him open the bedroom door either. 

Phil gasped in shock as he opened the door to their room. “Bad kitty!” he scolded.

Dan’s head shot up in horror when he heard Phil’s voice. Oh god, he was in trouble; he was in serious trouble.

“I-I-I,” Dan stuttered unsure of what he could possibly say. He wasn’t going to lie to Phil, he’d seen it with his own two eyes.

“Tsk, tsk. We don’t do that kitty. Remember?” Phil said as he closed the door. He walked over to one of the drawers in the room and pulled out Dan’s collar.

“I know daddy, but I couldn’t help it,” Dan said softly as he got up and sat on his heels. He bowed his head and looked at his thighs in shame. 

“Yes, but I know you know better than to do that. No matter how much you wanted to,” Phil responded as he put the collar around Dan’s neck. “You disobeyed my rules." 

"I’m sorry,” Dan said with a slight frown.

“And you were a bad kitty. You know what bad kitties get right?” Phil inquired, letting his fingers graze along Dan’s ears, causing Dan to let out a soft purr. “ _Punishment,_ right?” he whispered, making Dan shiver slightly. 

Dan nodded. What kind of punishment was he going to receive this time? He couldn’t tell if Phil was angry since he seemed like he was mostly displeased, and almost like he was planning something.

“Lie down on the bed,” Phil ordered. He removed his shirt and tossed it to the side. “You know kitty…I think we should try a different punishment today,” Phil started as he ran his fingers over Dan’s fluffy tail, listening to the soft mewls that came from Dan’s mouth. He used his index finger and thumb to rub the end of it, just how Dan liked it. Phil stopped his movements so that he could unbuckle and remove his jeans. 

Once Phil was out of his jeans, he crawled onto the bed, hovering over Dan. “This wasn’t like punishment at all,” Dan thought to himself. He flicked his ears in confusion as Phil leant forward.

“We’ll keep today simple aright? Basically no cumming; not until daddy says so,” Phil whispered against Dan’s lips. “Sound fair?” he asked, watching as Dan swallowed and nodded.

Phil placed his fingers on both sides of Dan’s body, letting his fingers trail down his sides, barely applying any pressure to his touches. Phil wasn’t going to do anything extravagant this time. He was just going to let the pain and the frustration of barely being touched be Dan’s punishment. 

He started to draw little circles on Dan’s hipbone, “You know kitty, you looked very hot grinding into the bed like that…” He walked his fingers along Dan’s lower stomach to his other hip. “You must’ve been really turned on then huh?" 

Dan let out a shaky breath as Phil’s words seeped into his head, filling his brain with imagines and feelings from earlier. He felt as Phil stopped playing with his hipbones and placed his lips to the lower part of neck. He couldn’t help but let out a little moan as Phil started sucking and biting gently until he got down to his clavicle. His whole body shuddered as Phil rubbed his nose against the area, his warm breath making his skin tingle.

“Daddy,” Dan moaned.

Phil smirked and pulled away from Dan’s neck. He let his teeth barely graze along the bottom of Dan’s jaw, watching as he tipped his head back slightly. Dan bucked his hips up as he moaned.

“I mean, the look on your face kitty. It almost made me wish that I was fucking you as you made that face…” Phil continued. He brought the light kisses down Dan’s body. “Coming to think of it…You’ve probably been wanting daddy to fuck you all day,” he murmured in between kisses.

He swirled his tongue around Dan’s nipples, giving them a bite every now and then before running his tongue down Dan’s stomach. Dan moaned quietly, arching his back as he wound his fingers into the bed sheets.

“Mhmm I like it when you moan like that. Does that feel good kitty? Do you like it when I do this to your nipples?” Phil questioned as he let his finger lightly circle around them, causing Dan a shaky breath.

Phil huffed, “Oh listen to those needy little pants.” He placed his fingers on Dan’s chest and walked his fingers down is stomach, going all the way to Dan’s lower stomach. He looked up at Dan, who was looking down at him with his blown brown eyes and flustered face.

He raised an eyebrow as he lifted his index finger up, pointing it to the ceiling. Phil hovered his finger over Dan’s cock, barely brushing it with his finger as he slid it up the shaft.

“Daddy please…” Dan begged, lifting his hips a bit. Phil pulled back his finger. 

“Daddy please…” Phil mocked. “I can almost hear you moaning that as I fuck you with my thick cock,” he mused as he slid two fingers up and then down Dan’s cock.

Dan gripped the bed sheets a little tighter and let out a soft whimper. He wished Phil would just wrap his hand around his cock and give him a proper handjob. The little touches were killing him.

“This is what you want yeah?” Phil asked as ran his palm along Dan’s cock, before slowly wrapping his hand around it. The moan that came out of Dan’s mouth was the only confirmation he needed. 

Phil leaned forward and licked his lips. “You probably want these lips around your cock hmm? Am I right kitty?” Phil questioned leaning forward so that is lips were just barely touching the head of Dan’s cock.

“Yes daddy please, yes daddy!” Dan pleaded. He squeaked as Phil placed a wet kiss to the head of his cock, but nothing more. His whole body shook as he felt Phil lick a stripe up his cock.

“That’s what you want kitty…this tongue…” Phil mumbled, giving Dan’s balls a few teasing licks. He pumped his hand a few times before stopping. He gave Dan’s leaking cock another lick and quick suck before coming off, eliciting a set of whimpers from Dan. 

This was literally the worst thing in the world. Every time Dan got close to getting what he wanted, Phil would just deny him of the one thing he wanted. It was turning him on and driving him mad at the same time. He rolled his hips.

“Daddy can you- please, daddy please,” Dan begged desperately.

“I don’t know if I can do that…I mean you did disobey me…” Phil said as he rubbed the shaft Dan’s cock with three fingers.

“Oh please daddy. I’m sorry daddy please,” Dan panted.  

“Hmmm…I don’t know kitty,” Phil replied with a slight grin. He gave Dan’s cock two long, slow licks. He bit his lip and gazed up at Dan. His kitty was all sweaty and had pleading eyes.

Dan whimpered loudly as his whole body shook with need and desperation. “Daddy, oh daddy I’m sorry.”

Phil smiled a little. “Well I guess I could suck you off or something. Look at all of this precum you’re dripping,” Phil said as he rubbed his finger along Dan’s slit. 

He ran his hand along Dan’s cock before wrapping his hand around Dan length and starting to stroke up and down, using pre-come as makeshift lube.

“Thank you daddy,” Dan groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillows. He moaned in pure bliss, he’d been waiting to feel the entirety of Phil’s hand for what seemed like forever.

Phil smirked, “You’re welcome kitty.” He continued stroking Dan cock, pumping it as he kissed the head every now and then, before thumbing the slit a bit more.

“Oh my…uhh…daddy,” Dan moaned, unable to stop himself. Everything just felt so great. “C-c-can I cum?” he spluttered out.

“Not yet,” Phil said as he continued to stroke Dan’s cock. “You aren’t going to fuck the sheets are you? Even though daddy specifically told you not to. You’re not going to do it ever again?” he questioned, his voice full of authority.

“Yes daddy. Oh–daddy please…” Dan whimpered, jerking his hips into Phil’s hand.

“You promise?” Phil asked as he squeezed the head of Dan’s cock.

“Yes I promise oh my- yes daddy I promise!” Dan whimpered.

“Then you are free to cum.” His hand was still pumping Dan’s cock, rubbing the slit.

“Daddy ahh thank–ah daddy,” Dan mewled jerking his hips up and fucking into Phil hand, spilling his cum all over it. Phil stroked Dan through his high, watching as his whole body twitched before going limp.

Phil removed his hand from Dan’s cock and grabbed a tissue so that he could clean off his hand. He tossed the tissue to the side and rubbed Dan’s thigh.

“Is kitty alright?” Phil asked, listening to Dan’s pants.

“Yes daddy,” Dan responded softly.

Phil laid down next to Dan and wrapped his arms around Dan’s heaving and slightly sweaty body, pulling him close. He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his ears a bit.

“You know daddy doesn’t like to punish you, right?“ Phil asked in a gentle tone. Dan buried his head into Phil’s chest and nodded.

“I only do it because I want you to learn. Sometimes you want to do things, but they’re just not okay so you can’t, and I needed to teach you that humping the bed is a no no,” he explained, still petting Dan to comfort him.

“I understand daddy. I am very sorry,” Dan responded in a small voice.

Phil placed a kiss to the top of Dan’s head, “Good kitty.”

“Does daddy still love kitty?” Dan asked, nuzzling into Phil.

“Of course daddy still loves you. No ones perfect, we all break rules sometimes, but that doesn’t mean we stop loving those we care about.”

“I love you too daddy,” Dan responded with a small smile.

And the only thing left for Phil to do was squeeze his kitty a bit as he drifted off for a much deserved cat nap.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted August of 2014. 
> 
> Beta'd by Maetaurus.


End file.
